A courant contraire
by Ploum31
Summary: Haddock désire Tintin mais celui-ci est si jeune, si innocent... Trop innocent. Haddock fait tout pour rester un bon ami et il a si honte de ce qu'il fait, pourtant il n'arrive pas à lutter contre. Pourvu que Tintin ne le découvre jamais !


**/!\ Avertissement /!\ Mention de nudité et de pratique à caractère sexuelle (masturbation).**

**Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de Tintin appartiennent à ses ayant-droit, entre autres la Fondation Hergé. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par camille_miko au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019.** **Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.**

_Par tous les… !_ Haddock ne finit pas son juron et il se retourna complètement pour se cacher derrière le mur, les joues rouges et le cœur battant à une vitesse folle. Ses pensées, figées sur la vision qu'il venait d'avoir, ne parvinrent pas à le terminer. Ses émotions bataillaient, confuses, et seule l'image demeurait nette dans son esprit. Le corps de Tintin, nu et pâle, qui lui tournait le dos alors que l'eau glissait sur sa peau duveteuse pour finir sa course au bas de ses reins ou plus bas encore. _Ne pense surtout pas à ça ! _Il n'en fallut pas moins pour qu'il s'y attardât et il se maudit, lui et son cerveau machiavélique, honteux. La douche expliquait en grande partie que le jeune homme ne se fût pas retourné à cause du bruit du jet d'eau et de la distraction du concerné ; la relative discrétion du Capitaine, imputable à son recul rapide juste après avoir vu la scène et sans même prononcer un mot, expliquait le reste. Pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas fermé cette maudite porte et pourquoi lui-même avait-il eu la stupidité de croire qu'une porte légèrement entrouverte signifiait qu'il pouvait y entrer, alors que le son de l'eau sur la vasque était parfaitement audible ? Il n'était qu'un idiot !

_Je ne devrais pas faire ça_. Il maudit une fois encore ce corps qui réagissait en conséquence de ce qu'il avait vu et de ce qu'il imaginait, tandis que son entrejambe s'échauffait et que lui-même se sentait plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il avait honte de lui-même. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cela ; cela lui arrivait déjà si souvent, même alors qu'il était habillé. Pauvre Tintin, si innocent… il devrait partir. Quitter la pièce et le laisser tranquille, lui épargner sa perversité, alors que son corps se tendait et lui criait que ce n'était pas assez – il l'avait à peine entraperçu moins d'une seconde et s'était aussitôt caché et détourné de lui. Pour le moment, seul un mur les séparait et la porte était légèrement entrebâillée. Il serait si facile de – _Non !_ Haddock secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette idée parasite sans y parvenir. Il parvint juste à mettre ses cheveux davantage en désordre et à se donner un léger tournis. _Non_. Il ne devait surtout pas y glisser un œil ; c'était mal. C'était irrespectueux, une attente à la vie privée et intime de son ami, c'était du voyeurisme, et l'on n'infligeait décidemment pas ce genre de choses aux gens, encore plus à ses meilleurs amis, lorsqu'on était un homme correct ! Il _voulait_ être un homme correct – et surtout un _ami_ correct, même s'il avait toujours eu un penchant irrépressible pour la boisson. Il glissa son visage entre ses mains et faillit pousser un gros soupir qu'il bloqua à mi-chemin, se rappelant alors que la cloison était fine et que Tintin était susceptible de l'entendre. Et alors il saurait, autant pour sa présence que pour sa perversité – à moins que, innocent comme il était, il ne comprît pas ce qu'il en était et qu'il penserait à toute autre chose, même si le Capitaine n'avait aucune idée de quoi. Il enfonça davantage son visage entre ses mains et cala son dos contre le mur, dépité et presque désespéré. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la raison qui l'avait amené là, à la base. Tintin n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il faisait… En même temps comment pourrait-il soupçonner son meilleur ami d'une telle chose ? C'était insensé !

Il entendit le son de la douche s'interrompre, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux vers la porte. Tintin s'agitait à l'intérieur et bientôt, un chuintement traduisit l'ouverture du rideau de douche qui n'avait pas su cacher le jeune homme à son regard. Il se raidit. Tintin ne tarderait pas à en sortir. Le tapis de bain duveteux étouffa le bruit de ses pieds lorsqu'il s'en extrayait, tirant un frisson à son ainé. L'envie de ce dernier d'y jeter un coup d'œil se fit plus grande alors que la curiosité s'ajoutait à son désir présent. Il se pencha pour glisser un œil à travers la porte entrouverte et il aperçut un morceau de peau clair luire sous la lumière du plafonnier. Cette fois il était de profil. Même si sa cuisse le masquait en grande partie, il apercevait également dépasser un bout de son –

_Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ Horrifié, il s'écarta violemment de la porte sans prêter la moindre attention au bruit qu'il fit cette fois, et après un moment de stupeur, il se retourna pour s'enfuir prestement de la pièce. Tintin tourna alors la tête vers la chambre à l'écho de ses pas, interrogateur.

– Capitaine ? Nestor ?

Tintin enroula la serviette qu'il tenait autour de sa taille et la noua avant de sortir de la salle d'eau, encore un peu dégoulinant. Il s'arrêta à deux pas de la porte et il balaya la pièce du regard sans prêter attention à la flaque qui se formait sous lui. Il n'y avait personne, pas même Milou – sans doute était-il encore au rez-de-chaussée en train de dormir sur le canapé comme il l'avait laissé. Seul le battant grand ouvert qui donnait sur le couloir restait comme trace du passage d'une personne, quelle qu'elle fût. Il haussa les sourcils, intrigué par l'empressement de celle-ci dans sa fuite, puis il haussa les épaules avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la salle d'eau en vue de s'habiller. Cela n'avait pas grande importance ; si l'un des deux hommes désirait lui parler, il s'y prendrait plus tard. Il ferma la porte derrière lui cette fois, inconscient du fait que ce geste aurait été plus utile un peu plus tôt.

C'était ce qu'aurait pensé le Capitaine Haddock s'il avait su, seulement il n'était pas en état de réfléchir à ce que Tintin faisait présentement, trop secoué par les secousses qui ébranlaient l'ensemble de son corps. Même le fait d'avoir réussi à atteindre sa chambre et à s'y réfugier ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser.

_Je dois penser à autre chose. A autre chose que lui, que son corps si-si – je ne dois surtout pas penser à ça !_ Haddock quitta le mur sur lequel il avait pris appui pour se rapprocher de son lit à pas tremblants avant de s'y effondrer, face contre le matelas. Après quelques secondes le nez écrasé contre ce dernier, il se retourna instinctivement et ses yeux se confrontèrent au plafond. Cette vue monotone ne le réconforta en rien. Pire même, sa couleur claire lui rappela aussitôt la pâleur de la peau de son ami et il sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'envahir qui le rendit plus inconfortable encore. Inconsciemment, sa main glissa vers sa ceinture et tâtonna un instant, bloquée. Il ferma les yeux, désappointé. Son pantalon le serrait tant qu'il lui faisait presque mal. Il défit la boucle. Il se sentit un peu moins oppressé physiquement mais mentalement cela ne changeait rien ; la pression était toujours aussi grande.

Et alors qu'il luttait, l'image très nette de Tintin nu se dressa devant ses yeux comme dans un rêve, les gouttes d'eau caressant ce corps comme lui-même aurait voulu le faire. Sculptant sa fine silhouette et glissant jusque vers son membre qu'il entrevoyait –

Sa main glissa sous son caleçon sans même qu'il ne s'en rendit compte. Aussitôt qu'il tira le tissu, son propre pénis se dressa, libéré de son emprise. Sa main saisit sa hampe et commença de lents va-et-vient tandis que l'image fixe commençait à devenir une scène où lui-même apparaissait. Il ferma les yeux en espérant y échapper mais en vain. Il s'imagina lui-même se glisser derrière le dos de Tintin, nu lui aussi, se presser contre lui tout en le saisissant par les hanches, avant d'amener sa main vers…

– Non…

Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée alors qu'il augmentait le rythme de ses va-et-vient et bientôt la pièce fut envahie par l'écho de ses faibles gémissements. Il songea un instant avec satisfaction qu'il avait eu l'heureux réflexe de fermer sa porte, ce qui lui éviterait une honte monumentale si quelqu'un était venu à le découvrir en cette position compromettante. Il avait déjà suffisamment honte de lui-même pour que quelqu'un le sût – surtout Tintin. Il n'oserait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux si ce dernier le voyait agir de la sorte.

Assurément, le jeune homme ne comprendrait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se tendit et éjacula dans sa main dans un grognement rauque. Il fut un instant saisi d'un état de semi-torpeur tandis qu'il retomba contre le matelas, las et détendu. Il leva sa main tremblante et recouverte de semence pour la contempler sans la voir, les joues rouges et la peau en sueur. Puis il l'abaissa en même temps qu'il écarta le regard, consterné. Dire qu'il osait lui faire cela…

Parfois, il se disait qu'il ne méritait pas l'amitié d'un jeune homme tel que lui.

oOo

_Je suis pathétique_. Haddock était une fois de plus vautré sur son lit, la braguette de son pantalon ouverte et son sexe à présent détendu reposant sur le tissu rêche en partie souillé. Il contempla sa main quelques secondes et fit ainsi luire la semence qui la recouvrait sous la lumière de la lampe. Avec l'habitude, il aurait dû prévoir le coup et s'armer d'un mouchoir – il lui faudrait penser à en mettre dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet d'ailleurs, spécialement à cette occasion, puisqu'il était incapable de se retenir. Il enfonça davantage sa tête dans son oreiller avec un gros soupir, tout en la laissant retomber sur le matelas. Son regard se confronta une fois encore au plafond qui resta indifférent à ses suppliques muettes. Encore une fois il s'était masturbé en pensant à Tintin, comme cela lui arrivait trop régulièrement – et pourquoi ? Juste parce que ce dernier avait revêtu une simple veste qui lui saillait si bien ! Pathétique était un mot bien faible pour le qualifier. Il lui suffisait d'un rien pour en arriver à de telles extrémités, car il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, même en journée… Même si, aux yeux de Tintin et de toute personne extérieure, il était pareil à lui-même – le bon Capitaine bougon au grand cœur et meilleur ami du journaliste. Jusque-là, il avait toujours réussi à se trouver des excuses pour justifier ses fuites lorsqu'il ne parvenait plus à juguler les réactions de son corps. Et les autres y croyaient tellement ! Pourtant il remplissait si mal son rôle…

Il redressa son buste avec un soupir en portant la main sur son crâne pour se gratter les cheveux avant de se figer un instant. Il constata, horrifié, qu'il s'agissait de celle qu'il avait utilisée pour effectuer sa basse besogne. Son autre main confirma l'horreur ; la substance collante s'était déposée sur son crâne. Il commença à jurer, énervé. Cependant, un bruit extérieur dans le couloir l'alerta et écarta en un instant la pensée de son esprit. Il se figea. Il entendait des voix – une voix surtout. Celle de Tintin. Elle approchait de la porte de sa chambre mais il semblait qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre, sans doute Nestor. Avant qu'il n'eût le temps d'effectuer un mouvement, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Les yeux écarquillés, il eut juste le temps de jeter le drap sur lui pour recouvrir ses jambes, et surtout le bout de chair dégradant qui dépassait de son pantalon, puis Tintin pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Milou trottait derrière lui en secouant la queue mais le Capitaine l'ignora, son attention rivée sur le jeune homme.

– Capitaine ! Je viens de recevoir un appel urgent, nous…

Haddock le regarda s'approcher de lui sans ciller, le corps crispé, sans écouter une once des explications de son ami. L'empressement qu'y mettait Tintin ne le fit pas réagir davantage que la perspective d'une nouvelle aventure et d'ennuis futurs. Il sursauta lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce dernier s'était planté juste devant lui puis à son exclamation :

– Capitaine ! Vous –

Tintin s'interrompit brusquement, et ce fut son soudain silence qui arracha définitivement le Capitaine des limbes de son apitoiement. Il fut confronté au regard perplexe de Tintin, ce qu'il ne comprit tout d'abord pas.

– Capitaine, vous… qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

– De quoi, qu'est-ce que je faisais ? s'écria Haddock d'un ton bourru pour donner le change, avant de se rendre compte de l'interrogation mêlée de gêne qui luisait dans les yeux de son ami.

Il se tendit, craignant un instant que le jeune homme se fût aperçu de la semence entremêlée dans ses cheveux tandis que cette dernière revenait à sa souvenance, mais il constata rapidement que son regard était plus bas. Instinctivement, il baissa le sien pour voir ce qu'il fixait. Sans doute était-ce sa position générale et bizarre car son pénis était entièrement couvert et ne dépassait pas – il n'y avait rien dans cette situation qui risquait de l'exciter, c'était déjà cela de pris. Il rougit. Tintin aurait été quelqu'un de plus expérimenté en la question qu'il aurait rapidement su ce qu'il en était mais heureusement pour lui – ou malheureusement, selon le point de vue – il était trop innocent pour y songer de prime abord voire tout court. A quoi pensait-il donc ? Haddock n'en avait aucune idée mais cela le gênait. Il se ferait de fausses idées sur lui, quelles qu'elles fussent – mais cela valait sans doute mieux plutôt que la vérité, en fin de compte.

– Je…

Et le pire était qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment se justifier.

– V-vous veniez pour quoi ?

Il maudit aussitôt ses paroles et sa propre étourderie. Il venait juste d'avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout écouté !

Tintin fronça les sourcils.

– Je viens de vous le dire, j'ai reçu un appel urgent. Nous –

– Oui, oui, d'accord, marmonna Haddock, distrait. Je – vous ne voudriez pas sortir quelques minutes que je-je, que je me prépare ? Je suis, euh…

A présent il maudissait ses vêtements et le fait de ne pas avoir déjà revêtu son pyjama, l'excuse aurait été toute trouvée comme cela. Son attitude étrange voire suspecte n'arrangeait rien Tintin, peu dupe, commençait déjà à se pencher vers lui, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il semblait hésiter quant à la marche à suivre pour déterminer ce qu'il se passait car il était conscient que le Capitaine était peu désireux de lui révéler la vérité. Haddock recula instinctivement le buste et pâlit lorsqu'il vit le rouquin froncer les sourcils en regardant son crâne avant de baisser les yeux plus bas. Il déglutit. Tintin ne pouvait pas avoir compris, n'est-ce pas ? Il était bien trop innocent pour cela !

Par tous les dieux de l'océan, il avait juste envie de disparaitre, là tout de suite, afin de ne pas affronter le regard du jeune homme. Que penserait-il donc de lui s'il savait ? Il ne fallait surtout pas que cela se produisît !

– T-Tintin ! S'il vous plait ! Laissez-moi quelques minutes, voulez-vous ? Je-vous ne pouvez pas juste débarquer dans ma chambre comme ça et-et…

Et que dire d'autre sans paraitre impoli ? En plus il disait n'importe quoi. Il supplia mentalement son ami d'accéder à sa requête et de quitter la pièce sans attendre mais ce dernier demeurait figé et dans l'attente, hésitant, ce qui mettait les nerfs du marin au supplice. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Tintin se redressât, perplexe, avant d'acquiescer.

– Je suppose que je peux vous laisser quelques minutes, le temps de préparer notre départ.

Il recula de quelques pas avant de prendre la direction de la porte et s'y arrêta un instant. Haddock craignit qu'il ne fît demi-tour.

– Milou, viens ici ! ordonna le jeune homme.

Le chien vint trotter à ses pieds et le dépassa pour rejoindre le couloir, avant que lui-même ne sortît à son tour. Il referma la porte derrière lui et aussitôt close, Haddock se sentit plus léger et souffla, rassuré. Il avait réellement cru ne pas s'en sortir, cette fois. Enfin, l'aventure qui se profilait retirerait les quelques doutes qui étaient susceptibles d'être apparus dans l'esprit du jeune homme – il aurait bien d'autres choses à se soucier.

Et ce n'était pas comme si une situation similaire risquait de se présenter durant celle-ci !

oOo

Haddock se figea. Il devinait leur problème alors même qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il avait été facile d'imaginer, par l'allure modeste de l'auberge, que les chambres seraient plutôt de petite taille et peu équipées. Cependant, il avait espéré que la leur aurait le mérite de comporter deux lits simples – il n'avait pas réellement suivi les tractations entre Tintin et l'aubergiste, il était toujours énervé à cause du gangster qu'ils recherchaient. Ainsi donc, il avait plutôt passé ce même temps à pester en lui-même tout en foudroyant les gens attablés au bar avec un regard noir, désireux également de faire comme eux et de commander un alcool puissant pour passer sa frustration. La présence de Tintin et de Milou l'en avait empêché. Et au final, pour quel résultat ? Ils se retrouvaient affublés d'une chambre minable – il se demandait quel prix Tintin y avait mis – équipée uniquement d'un lit double relativement étroit et d'une table de chevet. Une ouverture sur leur gauche donnait sur une salle d'eau aux murs couverts d'un carrelage orange fissuré. Ceux de la chambre elle-même ne se portaient pas mieux ; la peinture s'écaillait en de nombreux endroits et quelques tâches sombres de nature indéterminée subsistaient ainsi que d'autres plus claires, comme si l'on s'était efforcé d'effacer quelque chose. Un endroit miteux, à l'image de ce quartier dans cette cité minable des Etats-Unis.

Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas dormir là-dedans, surtout si cela impliquait de partager le même lit ! Il n'y avait même pas de canapé pour le sauver et il ne désirait pas s'installer dans la grande salle. C'était malfamé et il préférait encore se confronter à cette situation que risquer sa vie de manière aussi stupide.

— Euh, Tintin ? Vous avez payé combien pour cette chambre ?

Tintin haussa les épaules en déposant son paquetage sur le matelas. Haddock s'attendit à en voir s'élever un nuage de poussière mais il n'en fut rien ; en lorgnant plus en détail le sol, composé d'un plancher élimé, il ne vit nul mouton ou trainée poudrée. La pièce avait le mérite d'être propre à défaut d'être correcte.

— Comme vous devez vous en douter, vraiment pas cher. Mais c'est l'endroit le mieux placé pour notre rendez-vous de demain. Pourquoi ?

— Nous-nous devrions peut-être prendre des chambres séparées ?

Le Capitaine n'aimait pas cette idée, craignant pour la vie de son ami, mais l'idée de s'allonger sur le même lit que lui était trop troublante pour qu'il pût l'ignorer. Vu l'étroitesse du meuble, ils seraient presque l'un contre l'autre – comment Tintin pourrait-il alors ne pas se rendre compte de son érection à sa proximité, possiblement favorisée par les frottements de leurs corps qu'il était susceptible d'y avoir ? La simple pensée suffisait déjà à embraser son entrejambe et à dériver ses pensées vers… _STOP !_ Il ne devait surtout pas y songer. Tintin lui faisait face à présent et il le fixait, intrigué. Le Capitaine se rendit compte qu'il avait retiré son long manteau et même son pull bleu, ainsi n'avait-il plus que sa chemise. Il se figea et se sentit rougir. Pourquoi son ami lui infligeait-il des tortures pareilles ?

_Parce qu'il ne sait _pas_. _

— Capitaine, où est le problème ? Vous savez tout comme moi qu'il est risqué de se séparer et de toute façon, il n'y a presque plus de chambres de libres.

— J-je…

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. La vérité devait rester secrète, mais que dire qui fût recevable ?

Il devina que de toute manière, il ne le convaincrait pas et il décida d'abandonner et d'en donner une réponse un peu biaisée qui devrait dévier le sujet.

— Ce que les autres pourraient en penser…, bégaya-t-il d'abord, mal à l'aise.

Tintin fronça les sourcils.

— Ce que les autres pourraient en penser ? Mais que voulez-vous qu'ils pensent ? Nous ne serons pas les premiers amis à dormir ensemble. En plus nous sommes seuls !

Sans compter Milou mais Milou ne comptait pas de toute façon. Haddock se mordit la lèvre. C'était bien cela le pire ; la tentation était d'autant plus forte.

— N-ne vous inquiétez pas, je dormirai par terre !

Même s'il savait qu'avec son dos et le reste, ce serait en vérité nuit blanche.

— Pardon ? Mais –

Haddock n'attendit pas de protestation pour filer dans la salle d'eau en criant qu'il avait grand besoin de se laver. De se calmer surtout mais il ne le précisa pas. Tintin resta en arrière, les bras ballants et hébété, alors que la porte claquait devant ses yeux. Il cligna des yeux, indécis. Le Capitaine avait une attitude des plus étranges ces derniers temps et c'était encore plus vrai en cet instant. Et cela l'inquiétait, même s'il ne s'expliquait pas ce sentiment non plus.

oOo

— Capitaine ! J'ai de bonnes nouv –

Tintin écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta au pas de la porte, avant de songer un instant à la refermer brusquement derrière lui afin que personne ne pût voir ce à quoi il était confronté. Haddock était resté en arrière car il n'avait que très peu dormi et qu'il était ankylosé de toutes ses articulations et de ce fait, dans l'incapacité immédiate d'effectuer une filature correcte. Son obstination à ne pas dormir dans le même lit que lui frôlait le ridicule et Tintin avait insisté pour ensuite laisser tomber avec un soupir. Il avait espéré que le Capitaine finirait par s'avouer la bêtise de son initiative et par se résoudre à venir de lui-même se coucher avec lui, en vain. Cela n'avait jamais été le cas.

Il avait dû reprendre un peu du poil de la bête car à présent, s'il n'était pas tout à fait présentable, c'était davantage dû à son activité interrompue. Haddock lui aussi figé, sa main tenait toujours la hampe de son pénis droit et dur tandis que son pantalon était suffisamment descendu pour le laisser passer. Son torse était également nu et recouvert d'un filet de sueur de même que son visage. Vu son état d'excitation, il aurait bientôt atteint l'orgasme si Tintin n'était pas apparu à cet instant. Tintin déglutit, le visage rouge, tandis que ses yeux se baissaient irrésistiblement vers l'érection de son meilleur ami. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit tandis qu'il l'observait. Il avait pourtant déjà vu des hommes nus – rien qu'en Afrique, ses habitants se baladaient régulièrement dénudés – et cela l'indifférait en temps normal. Ils étaient constitués de la même façon après tout. Mais le corps du Capitaine produisait un effet chez lui d'une telle intensité qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

— Tintin ! J-je, je peux tout expliquer ! Je…

Tintin leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard effrayé et honteux. Il entrouvrit les lèvres sans savoir quoi dire pour le rassurer. Il était surpris par le geste du Capitaine, surtout en un tel lieu, mais ce n'était pas –

— Je – Ce sont les danseuses d'hier, et puis les bouteilles de – non, enfin je veux dire –

— Les danseuses d'hier ? répéta le rouquin, refroidi par ses balbutiements.

Il ne put empêcher de laisser transparaitre une note de déception dans sa voix. Les trafiquants qu'ils poursuivaient œuvraient en partie dans un cabaret où s'affairaient de nombreuses danseuses apprêtées de manière légère et au corps voluptueux et désirable. La justification était donc plus que plausible, même si Tintin ne comprenait pas l'intervention de bouteilles car aucun d'eux n'avait bu – mais peut-être avait-il bu ce jour, ce qui expliquerait qu'il en fût venu à cela en attendant que le reporter revînt. Tintin était trop bouleversé pour détecter d'éventuels effluves d'alcool. Il serra les poings, un goût amer dans la bouche. La jalousie. C'était une chose que le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cru endurer mais il la sentait, insidieuse et maligne. Il recula d'un pas tandis que le Capitaine continuait à bafouiller des explications abracadabrantes qu'il n'écoutait même plus.

— Hm, euh, Tintin ? Est-ce que v-vous pourriez… sortir, afin que je puisse m'habiller ? Je suis toujours à moitié nu, lui signala alors Haddock après un toussotement gêné.

Tintin fut bien tenté de lui rétorquer qu'il avait déjà tout vu et qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien finir de s'habiller devant lui mais il n'en fit rien. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air de toute façon. Alors au lieu de cela il quitta précipitamment la pièce, y oubliant même Milou devant lequel il claqua la porte. Il perçut à peine ses gémissements alors qu'il se pressait contre la surface en bois comme s'il peinait à tenir debout. Le couloir était vide. Il ferma les yeux, dépité, et passa sa main sur ses paupières. _Idiot_. Que s'était-il imaginé ? Haddock était indéniablement un homme à femmes, l'archétype de l'homme viril. Comment un homme comme lui s'intéresserait-il à quelqu'un comme lui, à _désirer_ quelqu'un comme lui ? Il n'était qu'un jeune gringalet et n'avait rien pour lui si ce n'était son tempérament honnête et altruiste – ce qui en faisait un bon ami en somme. Il réfugia son visage entre ses mains avec un soupir. Jamais le Capitaine le verrait comme il le voyait lui – au mieux comme son ami et un égal, au pire comme un fils, mais jamais comme un éventuel partenaire.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le Capitaine fixait cette dernière, hanté par les mêmes questions que son ami et dépité face à un désir qu'il pensait ne jamais voir réciproque.

oOo

Tintin grimaça et porta sa main à son épaule blessée, dont la douleur s'était réveillée dans son mouvement alors qu'il redressait le buste. Il la garda figée, de peur de l'aggraver, tout en tâchant de se détendre. La plupart du temps, elle était sourde et son existence s'effaçait assez facilement de son esprit, jusqu'au moment où elle se rappelait à lui de cette manière. La preuve : elle commençait déjà à diminuer par son immobilisme. Sa main glissa jusqu'à retomber sur ses genoux sans qu'il ne s'en aperçût. Il soupira. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas fait tiré dessus qu'il en avait presque oublié la sensation. Pourtant il se remémorait la scène et savait que c'était parfaitement idiot ; il aurait dû éviter la balle, le tireur n'était pas très doué. Il s'était montré trop distrait et cela aurait pu lui coûter la vie s'il n'avait pas eu un sursaut d'instinct qui l'avait fait se pencher, prévenant ainsi une issue plus fatale. Même en cette situation dangereuse, à la conclusion de leur aventure et de leur poursuite, son esprit avait été hanté par autre chose. Le Capitaine Haddock. Son corps presque nu qu'il avait aperçu en partie dans leur chambre d'hôtel alors qu'il venait l'informer de l'avancée de sa filature. Il n'avait cessé d'y penser depuis et ses sentiments n'arrangeaient rien. Tout se mélangeait en lui. Jalousie, désir, déception, frustration, peur de l'inconnu et crainte de la réaction du Capitaine s'il l'apprenait et de ce que cela donnerait. Bien qu'il eût conscience de son existence depuis longtemps, le monde de l'amour et de la sexualité lui était totalement inconnu.

Des coups portés à la porte le firent sursauter et le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il leva la tête. Elle était encore fermée.

– Tintin, c'est moi, et je suis avec Milou ! Je peux entrer ?

Il fut un instant étonné par la question mais signifia son accord à voix haute. Depuis plusieurs semaines le Capitaine avait adopté un comportement insolite, et il était notamment très précautionneux quant à l'intimité de son ami – ce qui était totalement idiot, Tintin ne l'aurait pas jeté dehors même s'il était nu. Ils étaient deux hommes après tout et meilleurs amis qui plus est, même si… il espérait que son corps ne l'aurait pas trahi de façon gênante si cette situation s'était présentée.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et aussitôt, une boule de poils blanche fonça en aboyant pour sauter sur le lit. Tintin rit en accueillant Milou à bras ouverts et il continua même alors que ce dernier lui léchait le visage, excité. Ainsi occupé, il ne vit pas Haddock s'approcher d'un pas plus prudent, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres, et s'arrêter au pied de son lit pour s'accouder à la barre en métal. Un instant son regard s'arrêta sur les draps et il serra les poings. Il détestait les hôpitaux, pire quand c'était son ami qui y était pris en charge. Tintin n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver là. L'autre imbécile n'aurait jamais dû réussir à le toucher.

Cet incident était tout simplement incompréhensible.

– Capitaine ! Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Tintin tandis qu'il l'observait, Milou dans ses bras dont il s'efforçait de juguler l'enthousiasme.

Haddock hocha la tête pour lui signifier que oui mais son air ne se départait pas de sa morosité, dénonçant l'inexactitude de ses paroles. Il était préoccupé, Tintin le sentait.

– Que se passe-t-il, Capitaine ? Il s'est produit quelque chose en mon absence ?

Haddock secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

– Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Que voulez-vous qu'il se produise ? Les trafiquants ont été arrêtés et cette histoire est désormais bouclée ! Tout va dans le meilleur des mondes ! Enfin, sauf pour votre épaule.

Tintin haussa un sourcil sceptique. Son ainé se montrait distrait voire même distant, signe que ce n'étaient là que des mots et qu'il y avait bien un problème.

– Capitaine… qu'y a-t-il, dans ce cas ? Vous semblez préoccupé.

– Vous…

Haddock hésita, mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'osait pas le dire à voix haute. Tintin le poussa à poursuivre, patient. Il avait compris que le Capitaine avait été choqué par sa blessure, sans doute cela avait-il à voir.

– Vous… Je ne comprends pas.

Tintin le jaugea, surpris.

– Vous n'avez pas compris quoi ?

Lui-même était plus en position de demander des explications quant à ce qu'il s'était passé puisqu'il s'était évanoui peu après s'être fait tirer dessus. Les Dupondt s'étaient chargés de les lui apporter mais Haddock avait été témoin de tout cela ; il savait déjà tout.

– Vous… vous ne souhaitez pas savoir ce que sont devenus ces criminels ? fit Haddock pour détourner la discussion.

Cela ne fonctionna pas.

– Les Dupondt m'ont déjà tout dit.

– Ah.

Haddock croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il scrutait le jeune homme. Chose étrange, la question de ces hommes paraissait l'indifférer alors qu'il avait toujours été très impliqué là-dedans – il était un justicier dans l'âme. Comme si une toute autre chose occupait ses pensées et oblitérait cela. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il pût exister quelque chose de plus puissant au point d'en arriver là, si ce n'était si ses amis étaient mal en point. Or, c'était lui qui se trouvait sur le lit d'hôpital à présent.

– Comment… pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas écarté lorsqu'il vous a mis en joue ? Vous… il était bien plus lent que vous !

Le plus empoté de toute la bande qu'ils avaient affrontée.

Tintin grimaça et dévia les yeux, comme il n'osait plus le regarder. Il connaissait la réponse mais ne pouvait la lui donner. Comment réagirait-il s'il lui avouait l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard et le désir que la vue partielle de son corps avait suscité ? Et il l'avait pris dans ses bras… juste avant qu'il n'eût sombré dans l'inconscience, le Capitaine l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il sentit ses joues rosir. Il ne cessait de ressasser ce moment, aussi. Et tout ce qu'il avait alors pensé était qu'il était triste qu'il eût fallu ce genre de circonstances pour obtenir ce dont il avait rêvé, même un court instant.

Cependant, il n'aurait jamais dû y penser en plein cœur de l'affrontement et pourtant il l'avait fait, suite à l'insulte qu'ils s'étaient pris.

– Est-ce parce que… qu'il nous a traités de-de pédés ? Vous en avez été choqué ? Vous savez, il n'a dit cela que dans la confusion et parce qu'il était énervé, pour nous insulter, il a pris notre proximité pour ce qui n'était pas.

Ces mots le blessaient tandis qu'il les prononçait mais le Capitaine s'efforça de ne rien montrer. Sa gorge se serra et il se tut un instant. Devant lui, Tintin n'osait pas davantage le regarder et il eut l'impression qu'ainsi, il confirmait implicitement son hypothèse. Cela ne le blessa que davantage. Après tout, avec son attirance pour lui, il supposait que l'insulte était davantage insupportable pour le jeune homme.

– Vous… vous ne devriez pas repenser à ce qu'il a dit, vous savez qui vous êtes et vous –

– Ce serait si intolérable à vos yeux ?

– Pardon ?

Tintin leva alors les yeux sur ces mots et Haddock y lut une détresse qui le laissa stupéfait.

– Q-que voulez-vous dire ?

– De la suggestion de cet homme et ce qu'elle implique. Serait-ce si aberrant, nous deux ?

– Q-quoi ?

Sa voix était plus faible et plus aigüe qu'habituellement, démonstrative du trouble qui l'agitait. Etait-ce une question piège ? Tintin s'était-il rendu compte de quelque chose finalement ? Il se raidit et se replia un peu sur lui-même, sur ses gardes.

– Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi cette question ?

Une lueur triste brilla dans ses yeux et Haddock écarta aussitôt la possibilité d'un piège. Tintin était très à cheval sur ses principes et ne lui extorquerait jamais de tels aveux par un procédé aussi tordu que la manipulation par les émotions. Il était au-dessus de cela.

Tintin soupira avant de baisser la tête, abattu.

– Pour rien, je suppose…

Milou poussa un gémissement interrogatif à son intention, sensible au trouble de son maitre. Haddock fronça les sourcils et s'écarta de la barre pour se planter juste devant Tintin. Il aurait pourtant dû se contenter de cette réponse et en rester là au risque, dans le cas contraire, d'avouer ce qu'il ne désirait pas. Cependant, quelque chose clochait chez son ami et le mettait mal, et cela il ne le supportait pas. Et surtout… un petit espoir s'était soulevé face à son attitude étrange. Serait-il réellement si rebuté par ses sentiments s'il les apprenait alors qu'il évoquait leur hypothétique couple sans sourciller ?

– Pour vous répondre… non, cela ne l'est pas.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se baisser pour l'obliger à soutenir son regard ce dernier revint aussitôt croiser le sien après cette phrase. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés mais nul dégoût n'y était lisible, seulement de l'étonnement. Puis ils se plissèrent, comme soulagés, et Haddock fut saisi d'un doute en même temps que la lueur d'espoir flamboyait de plus belle. Etait-il possible que… que Tintin en eut pour lui ?

– Y… Y avez-vous déjà songé ?

Haddock resta hébété un instant mais les joues rouges du jeune homme lui confirmèrent que le sens de la question lui était parfaitement parvenu. Il se mit à rougir lui aussi ; il lui était difficile d'imaginer à présent que la question était totalement innocente mais aussi que Tintin se jouait de lui. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait effectivement avoir des sentiments pour lui.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, profitant de l'écart que Tintin lui avait inconsciemment laissé, et Milou couina en le voyant se rapprocher autant. Il hésita un instant avant de poser sa main sur celle de son ami qui reposait sur le matelas. Elle paraissait si large comparée à la sienne. Tintin sursauta et se mordit la lèvre mais ne s'extirpa pas de sa poigne ; au contraire il les fixa, presque fasciné par leurs différences. La sienne était bien plus fine, plus pâle aussi… Il leva les yeux vers le Capitaine jusqu'à croiser les siens et il comprit. Il rougit de plus belle et les baissa une fois encore vers leurs mains jointes, gêné. Il décida alors d'extirper sa main de sa poigne, à la surprise du Capitaine qui se tendit, mais il lui sourit ensuite avant de prendre la sienne pour la serrer avec affection.

– Je crois que nous devrions essayer de nous tutoyer, suggéra-t-il.

Les joues du Capitaine se couvrirent d'une belle couleur écrevisse. Il hocha la tête sans prononcer un mot, le cœur battant la chamade et heureux. Nul besoin de davantage de mots, tous deux savaient ce qu'il en était et ce qui était susceptible d'arriver par la suite. Du moins, ils attendraient d'avoir retrouvé l'intimité de leur foyer pour en discuter plus en détails.

Tout à coup, il repensa à son désir violent qui l'avait conduit à commettre des actes de voyeurisme involontaires et des masturbations inopportunes et après quelques secondes, il estima qu'ils ne démarreraient pas une relation parfaitement saine s'il gardait cela pour lui. Même s'il redoutait sa réaction, ce serait possiblement une source de confusion pour le jeune reporter qui avait aperçu quelques scènes éparses. Il détourna soudain la tête et se râcla la gorge, sous l'attention stupéfaite mais attentive de son ami.

– Je-je dois vous avouer… si l'on souhaite démarrer sur de bonnes bases – enfin je veux dire, euh… il faut honnête entre nous, hein ? Pas que cela n'ait pas été le cas auparavant ! Mais –

– Capitaine… Qu'entendez-vous – qu'entends-tu par-là ? Qu'as-tu à m'avouer maintenant ?

Haddock serra les dents, gêné devant l'air intrigué du jeune homme. Il fallait pourtant que cela sortît ! Mais comment introduire cela ?

– J-je vous – t'ai déjà vu nu sous la douche !

Tintin se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Nulle horreur, juste une surprise nettement marquée.

– P-pardon ?

Les explications risquaient d'être plutôt longues.


End file.
